mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 88
The Mafia Gazette Issue 88 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Wednesday 19th April 'FBI: MOST WANTED OR LEAST NEEDED? ' By: Teddy Baker On April the 17th Tewt McDermont came forward on the streets announcing the opening of the FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigations). Their plan is simply to make these streets safer. Tewt is looking to recruit workers for the FBI and the speech was mainly made with that purpose in mind. The positions available consist of Detective, Shadow operatives, SWAT and Sharpshooters. The FBI will be focusing most of their attention on the crimes of mugging, killing and bank robberies. Tewt said, “Your goal is to find out who is behind the individuals causing mayhem in our precious cities.” Each position will consist of a certain job and maybe used for different crimes and investigations. Tewt explained each position, he said, “SWAT is an elite Task force, comprised of individuals who are well trained in close quarters combat and will strike on a moments notice as a quick reaction force. Sharp Shooters are individuals who are trained in stocking and tracking individuals who are known murderers, muggers and bank robbers.” Tewt is offering a good salary and life insurance for his workers. He will also pay for inside information on the crime underworld. This may be encouraging “rats” in families. Many Mafiosi are unhappy about the setup of the FBI and they don’t want them messing with their business. Many think crime and Mafia are the way of life and that the FBI will do no good. There has been heated arguments between know Mafiosi and Tewt but he has stood firm and stated that the FBI is for the good of the people. One Mafiosi unhappy about the FBI is Sirano who clearly stated he was unhappy and didn’t want the FBI to be successful. He said “We now have the pigs sat on our very doorsteps, getting in the way of our daily life and generally being a nuisance to the Mafia. I had to think to myself, why is the community putting up with this? Most of us here are Mafioso, why on earth would we EVER help the cops? Does the code of silence, Omerta mean nothing to you people?” Another Mafioso unhappy about FBI’s recent setup stated “The FBI has no place in our society, we as Mafioso should not allow them into our midst and anybody who does choose to help them with their investigations should quickly end up swimming with the fishes. We are a society that looks after it's own, we have no need for law enforcement agency's sticking their noses in so they can justify spending the taxes of the common people.” Tewt has defended himself and disagreed with these arguments. Mafia families are unhappy about the announcement and unsure if there members will abide by the rules of Omerta, families are now on the look out for rats and anybody who could potentially tell on there family members. Some seem optimistic to see how well this task force will work, many believe that money makes the world go round and that money will be able to buy them out of crime. It has happened in the past and it may happen again. First signs of the FBI have been promising, Someone was hired to test the system and he traded information for cash, so the system appears work, although there has been much talk of early recruits to the FBI messing up on the job and many highly ranked officers have been breaking the law and even talk of an officer shooting and innocent civilian to test his shot. Many have made false accusations to people saying they are amongst suspects when they in fact have done nothing wrong and were friends with the deceased. Tewt felt the need to come out and address the public on this situation he said, “Dear Citizens of the nation, I apologize for any abrupt accusations that have occurred. My agents are going through their training process as we speak, and will be more proficient ant tactful in the months to come. When I said months, I think I meant years. Now that we are established, we will remain here policing the streets till the end of time. Thank you for your cooperation. Enjoy the safe day that was provided by the services of the FBI”. This speech angered the Mafia but enlightened the law-abiding citizens of the streets. The possibility of having corrupt officers and maybe the fact they may accept bribes. It is too early to say whether or not the FBI will be affective, only time will tell. 'ANOTHER CAPO GUNNED DOWN ' By: Caprice On The evening of April 15th at 8:37 p.m. A TMS Capo Paulo_Carbonari was gunned down in the streets of Detroit. Five individuals by the names of Vincent-Lombardi , Kallie , Lonegunman, Godson, and MaryJane are believed to have been involved. All of the involved parties except for Maryjane and Godson are now deceased. Although all of the four were involved the police believe that the fatal blow came from MaryJane. The attacks are rumoured to be retaliation for the death of VitoDaGod the Made Man of Neu Mafia Order. A man by the name of Payback validated this rumour in the streets the night of Carbonari’s death. He called Carbonari a coward and talked about the revenge of Neu Mafia Order He also claimed that lonegunman was Carbonari’s killer but according to the Detroit police department photographic evidence supports that Maryjane was in fact Carbonari’s killer. The DPD are unsure at this time as to the affiliations of MaryJane with the other four attackers. But according to the department investigators are still gathering more evidence before any charges are to be made. More information will be provided to you as it is provided to us. 'NEW YORK LOCK IN ' By: Caprice On April 12th Sefty a Chicago based citizen came to the streets proposing that All residences of New York be forced to stay there by the use of force. This idea was later re enforced by another citizen by the name of Jack. Jack claimed that it was up to the community to stop the families of New York mostly referring to the long time habitants of New York the Conceptualists. Jack insisted that the members of the cities outside New York ban together to stop the killing in their cities. Jacks plan of action is to shoot anyone who resides in New York caught out of their home city. His thoughts, which are shared with many others, are that if the conceptualists and other New York families wish to lock down the city than that should mean no one can enter or leave the city. Jack summed his speech up by saying: “I call OPEN SEASON on New Yorkers outside of their territory! Want to play lockdown? We can play that too. If a city is “locked” by definition, then that should mean no one comes in OR out. Want a city? Then stay out of ours, retards.” Several others added in their shouts of support to the streets while a few others came opposed to the ideal. Remy_LeBeau an active member of the -= I Apostles Della Rosa Rossi =- stated that all of the apostle members were under strict orders to stay in New York. He stated that while he may not fully agree with the “Lock In” he understood it and the Apostles would not be a problem. Later on in the speech Jack and a few others called out names of Conceptualists that had been sited outside New York offering five hundred thousand dollars for their heads. Shortly after this speech Jack was sighted moving into his newly bought New York home. When asked about his move to New York Jack had this to say: "I was a New York resident long before I even made that speech. I had a short stay with Albert Neri and the Apostles during my brief career in crime. I was originally born in Chicago, but my family has most often had connections with Las Vegas. I plan to retire there when this life gets too much for me. So I can see where my home city would become ironic, given the circumstances, but I can assure you, it is no more than a place I pay my taxes to. I am very rarely there." Some NY residents have been dying when they travel elsewhere and former ASDA and Mind the Gap member and now citizen Picasso has been saying, "Maybe you should have stayed in NY" in their funerals. It remains to be seen who is actually responsible for these deaths or whether they are even connected to the "NY lock in". It will be interesting to monitor this situation and see how it develops over the coming weeks to see if Jack and other's word carries any sort of strength. 'A NEW BUSINESS VENTURE IN OUR WORLD ' By: Miss_Natatia It appears that once more a business is opening to assist not only individuals, but also their loved ones. McMurphy Inc. has introduced its latest venture. The corporation is offering banking and insurance services to those in our world as well as civilians. The banking works in a couple of ways. Firstly, accounts can be started with a deposit of any size, however, a fee of 10% per deposit is payable. An example of this option, you pay $100,000 into your account, and then your account is credited with $90,000. This is the Option One account. The second account is for the regular depositors, who will be giving in large sums of money. For a one-off fee of $300,000, deposits can be made as much and as often as needed, for the life of the account without any further fees. The corporation is offering insurance for both of the banking options free of charge. In the event of account owner’s death, ninety percent of the account balance will be transferred to the next of kin, as specified by account owner upon activating the account. With this insurance, the next of kin can be amended at any time, should the structure of the family unit changes. The stipulations surrounding these services are quite simple; the only deposit function available is by wire transfer, and the depositor is responsible for all wire fees. Wire transfer deposit service is available 24 hours a day, 7 days a week providing great flexibility for the account owner. For more information or any questions about these services, contact Jack. 'NEWS IN BRIEF ' HORSES PRICES LEAVE MARKET SCARCE. By: Caprice In the last 6 months we have seen horse prices go from overpriced to outrageous. Many of the horses normally priced at a few hundred thousand dollars by the bookies are seen priced at a 2 or more million dollars by private owners. The Skyrocketing prices seem to be deterring potential buyers from purchasing from owners, however bookie sales seem to be generating more flow than the past because of the low prices they seem to maintain. The outrageous prices seem to be generating a lack of interest in the horse market, which is essential causing the downfall of what used to be a seemingly competitive market. A few people have made efforts to lower the prices but it seems that despite how good the intentions it just wasn’t enough. Will these prices continue climbing higher and higher, or will the lack of sales cause enough havoc on the bank accounts of the money hungry owners to force their hands into lower prices? The outcome depends on you the consumer if you desire change you have to make it happen. CHICAGO SHOOT OUT LEAVES TWO DEAD ONE WOUNDED By: Jack-Keller Virus was out in Chicago and having a perfectly normal peaceful evening. Darknessjr. had murder on the brain for reasons unknown when he took a shot at this man named Virus, and a gunfight took place. When the smoke cleared Darknessjr was dead from several bullet wounds. After the gunfight Virus went to get a drink to clam his nerves. A second man Jbman, trying to frame Virus for random killing, followed him into the Chicago streets where he also shot at Virus. This second gun battle ended with JBman dead from several bullet wounds as well. Virus having survived two shootings in one night went back for another drink and telling this story to some friends before leaving for his home. 'MISSING PERSON SERVICE ' By: Miss_Natatia Lithium has decided to offer a service to locate missing persons. In our world, missing people are commonplace, but it would be an honourable thing to have family and friends notified of these events. The system that is being put into place will allow family, friends, even enemies to locate people who have gone missing. Information concerning a missing person is taken by Lithium and then used to notify the public about the absence. In doing this, it is hoped that those who are missing will notify their relatives and friends as soon as they are able. Currently, the following people are being sought: EXSANGUINITION SamTheAmericanEagle Mick_Gatto BluntGuts Zadie MissBurnout 'TALK IS CHEAP, ACTIONS ARE EVERYTHING ' By: Sirico -Anyone Can Talk- The truth of the matter is that anyone with a mouth and usable vocal chords can talk to others. They can talk until they're blue in the face and say just about anything. They can claim to be the best, threaten you, or even talk trash about your mother. They can tell the truth, lie, deceive, and spin tales that really don't amount to squat in most cases unless they can back up their talk with action. -The Hero That Wasn't- Most men talk too much. They give their opinion on anything and everything, whether they were asked to or not. They live through their words rather than through their actions. We all know that jackass at the corner bar who's always telling stories that are fun to listen to. In fact, listening to him tell his stories would make you think he's a freakin' war hero, athlete, gazillionaire, and play..boy all rolled into one. That is, until you pull up in your car and catch him pumping gas for a living. What's wrong with this picture? Simple; the guy doesn't like his reality so he creates a new one in which he's the hero, and everyone looks up to him and is in awe of his power. The problem is that he's only a hero in his own little world. Anyone with half a brain knows that he's really just an insecure stronzo. Find out what real men are made of, old-school style... -Back Up Your Words- The real men out there are usually the ones that don't talk as much. They give their opinion when necessary or when asked. They don't mince words because time is money. Words can be a weapon to men of power but only if they are backed up by action. I've heard tons of guys make threats to break someone's legs if... yet they did nothing and never backed up their words. The result was that everyone knew the guy was full of crap and no one ever took him seriously again. The bottom line is that in order to be taken seriously, you should never say something if you can't back it up. If you say that you will break someone's legs then do it, or send someone to do it, but make sure it gets done. This way you're sending an effective message. If they don't get the message, there are plenty of other body parts you can break. Also, don't get hot under the collar if someone doesn't take you seriously. After spending three months in the hospital and six months learning how to walk again with their new kneecaps, they (and all their cronies) will take you very seriously. Don't worry about it; some people need to learn the hard way. -Look At The Don- Just make sure to back up your words. Keep in mind that there is no need to make speeches. Make your point clear so that it's understood. If others don't understand, then it's time to take action. This reminds me of a great example from a Godfather I came across, whom shall remain anonymous for specific reasons. The godfather, has been having problems with a young Mafioso who is not following the "rules." After repeated warnings and non-compliance, the godfather summons the young hood to a sit-down with him and his Consigliere. After three hours of talking and no progress because the kid has a hard head, the old Don quietly throws his hands in the air and says something like, "I give up. I can't reason with this kid." He then walks out of the room. Seeing this, the young punk feels the blood drain from his face, as he turns white with fear. Why was he so afraid? Why? Because he knew that the Don was a reasonable man and when the Don said he couldn't reason with someone, it meant that that someone was a dead man. Sure enough, the Don's men killed the young punk shortly after. Therein resided the Don's power. He said little, but what he did say carried a lot of meaning and was backed by action. Had the Don made his threat and not done anything, he would have lost all respect on the street, as well as his power. -Don't Be A Talker, Be A Walker- It's okay to tell the world what you want to do... but show it first. Talk is cheap, but action is where the money is. Don't talk unless you can back up your words. And as long as you can back up your words, feel free to say what you like. Watch your backs and keep your noses clean. 'EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH THE MAN BEHIND THE NEW YORK LOCK IN ' By: Caprice Recently I had the chance to sit down With one of the Men behind the “ New York Lock in” A man by the name of Jack. Jack was kind enough to answer any questions I had in regards to his involvement with the New York Lock in. Thanking Jack for his time we took our seats and began the interview. My first question was What Prompted the Idea of the “Lock in” Idea? Jack responded “To be perfectly honest, I don't know. I was just thinking about how it was wrong that the Concepts had everyone staying out of NY, but then just roamed through our cities whenever they liked, killing whoever they wanted. It was a spur of the moment speech really, once I started, it just flowed out.” As we discussed the reasoning behind the Lock in I asked Mr. Jack about The recent deaths of New Yorkers in other cities. Are they related to the Lock in or simply unrelated deaths being tagged in an attempt to make the Lock in appear successful? Jack Responded that any funerals he had attended had been related deaths. He also said “I can't speak for anyone else "tagging" funerals, but other factions have been spurred to act and are taking up the cause without actually communicating directly with me. There have even been people from other NY families taking up the fight, several of the deaths have been closer to home than they might have thought.” As we were discussing the reasons and motive for the development of the lock down I asked Jack about the public perception that the lock in was a direct reaction to the deaths of the Mind the Gap leaders Angel_Islington and MoneyPenny. “Partially the Concepts went way over the line with that action. It is no secret I was getting to be quite a supporter of the Concepts in recent history, but I was becoming disillusioned with some of their choices of targets at the same time, and began to question whether their motives were as genuine as they tried to put across. The deaths of Angel and MoneyPenny angered me greatly, and I am most efficiently spurred on by anger, perhaps it was the trigger I needed to make me act, but it was certainly no more than the straw that broke the camels back. This has been building for some time.” We then moved on to discuss Jacks Bloodline and the prior connections that they held with the Conceptualists and I addressed the rumour that the Lock In came as a result of those ties gone bad. “As I have mentioned, the Conceptualists used to be a group that I had many friends in. And, to be honest, I still have some. Their leadership has turned them into a group I no longer have respect for, but certain individuals who have stayed mostly out of the recent events still hold much respect in my eyes. Aphex and Jimmy have always been the glue that held the Concepts public support together, and with them noticeably absent, friends of the Conceptualists are dwindling.” Moving on to a brighter part of the discussion we talked about what goals he wished for the Lock in to accomplish. “I want to send a message, one that they will actually listen to. The Concepts have slowly but surely worked their way into power, and certain elements of their rise I have held much respect for, but their recent actions has just dragged them back down to the level of petty thugs running a two-bit "underground" crew. From this I want the families that are in NY and housing Concepts to realize that there are consequences for their actions, for supporting the Concepts, they WILL lose members. And for the ones that deny it, we all know the truth, the communities are not fools, we have just been mostly apathetic towards their actions until now.” As we talked about what he wished to accomplish I asked him how he thought reaching these goals would benefit the community as a whole. “The Conceptualists are relying on the NY families to support them. The NY families are all there because the Concepts have let them, they have been playing the long haul game. BY locking down NY, and therefore protecting the NY families, they have allowed them to grow, therefore they have "grown" themselves ready made support for when their own high rankers die. I don't expect every NY family to just pack up and move out, but I do want them to realize that by housing and arming the Concepts, they will be accountable for the retaliation of this community. Their members that are outside of NY will be at risk of attack.” Finally as we neared the end of the interview I asked Mr. Jack if the parties involved were set to follow certain rules and guidelines when it came to how the lock in would be handled and if so what were those rules and guidelines. “This is a Lock in and exactly that, a lock IN. We are asking them all to stay in NY, so we for the most part are staying out. I have had to travel to the city a few times with my duties as a Street cleaner, but apart from that, we will not send troops into the city. Concepts want NY, and they can have it. We are not going to be herding them into one place then shooting them like fish in a barrel. That is my main rule of this conflict. We're telling them to stay in NY or die, so if anyone strays into NY, they should still expect the same treatment from them. If they want to call the lockdown off, we will end the lock in, but it has to be official, in the streets, for all to see. A public truce, if you will." As w ended the interview I thanked Mr. Jack once again for his time and shook his hand as he walked me to my car even after I imposed these questions upon him he still managed to be perfect gentlemen opening my door for me. Once again, another big thanks to Jack for sparing a bit of time for this interview. 'LETTERS PAGE ' If you have a letter you would like to send in to the paper, please address it to CarmelaDeAngelis at the usual address. 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Letter to the Editor I am voicing a complaint regarding an article in this edition of the Gazzette. The article titled "Deranged..." is simply not up the standards of this fine publication. Less than one line out of an 11 line story is used to mildly rebuke the cause of the unfortunate outburst. In my view, this is an example of outragous bias. A balanced report would have denounced the orginal indescretion of Toffee with the same vigor as the mean spirited description of Cali and her actions. This paper is better than this. I am shocked and outraged that this story ever made it to print. At times like these we need to find ways to bring the community together. Articles like this only serve to further divide an already divided world. Randy_Garroni * Mr Garoni, The article to which you’re referring in your complaint was written by me Caprice. The article was not written about or inspired by the cause of the outburst but was in fact written about the frankly outrageous and embarrassing display itself. I, as well as many others, found it vulgar and highly disrespectful, not to the man who Cali was hurling abuse at because perhaps he deserved that but to her own mother. The setting chosen for the outburst couldn't have been worse. Someone behaving like that at her own mother's funeral shocked me and this is why I was inspired to write an article on it. There is no bias shown Toffee's actions were referred to as disrespectful and nasty as well. The article clearly covered the cause of the outburst and described it as equally disrespectful. I did not know Mr. Toffee Fingers nor did I know The-Collector or her daughter Cali so I find impossible to show bias between two people I have never met. I'm sorry if you took offence to the article but I have no regrets over writing it as I feel it was something that needed to be said. It served as a pertinent example of the way some people behave in our world these days, disrespecting the dead is a major issue and one I feel strongly about. Cali doing this to her own mother made it a perfect example to use. 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello Caprice, with interest I read your article in the Gazette I noticed that you along with most peoples versions and events was wrong, not only that you also went from the testimony of RTL, which as you know was not written by himself but that he posted in haste for someone else. I am surprised that your facts were not based on the true version of events, an article pointing this out will be in the next edition of the gazette. Regards Artemis * Artemis, First off thank you for reading my article but if you pay close attention you should notice that my article was not based on the events themselves but on the reasons the Conceptualists had for attacking Mind the Gap. As the only facts we had to go on as for their reasons were the ones from RTL’s Speech. Even though he may not have written it he posted it so it came from his mouth regardless of who originally wrote the thread. Each statement was started with According to RTL so it was made perfectly clear where the information came from. As I said before my article was not based on the events of the attack but on the supposed reasons for them. And I am sorry if you feel my facts were wrong but the only people that can provide the reasons for the attacks are the Conceptualists and this information came from a well-known member. After going over me article again I see no where in the article where my facts are construed or inaccurate. The events stated such as times and places of death are all accurate and consist exactly with the documentation on the death certificates of both of the women. Once again I am sorry that you feel my Events are not factual but in saying that this article was approved by the editor in chief so she must have felt it was fine for print. Have a good day Caprice 'CONSTANZIA’S CORNER ' By: Constanzia_Corleone MONEY MAKING ON THE STREETS. WORTHY IDEAS OR SEROUS SCAMS? YOU DECIDE: Ever since the beginning of time, man has always tried to find ways to obtain wealth without doing anything or cheating others. We see this on the streets and in the bars of our world. This reporter challenges you to spend one day on the streets and find how many times they are approached by or they find people with this plan or another to help them gain or increase their wealth. One of these plans is in insurance program, which you give so much of your hard earned money and over so many days the owner will increase the amount given to an extremely large sum. What usually happens, is the person stands on the street doing business all day, then he gets a bank draft and boards a plane for another city to continue this work or somewhere exotic where he is less likely to be caught. Another cute little plan is groups who collect monies from older people promising them either work on their home or retirement funds for their entire life, including passing on the rest of the monies due to their children and grandchildren upon their dead. Again, these people collect all they can before they get caught and off they go with pockets full of money. Even the poor, scraggly underachiever found with a wine bottle in his hand can easily manage to get much of your pocket money and all things valuable after using the wine bottle up beside your head. It’s amazing how strong these weak appearing people can be. The best way to keep your current funds and increase your assets is to bank your funds and either invest your funds or find a good job. There is no such thing as a free lunch. THE OMERTA The origin of the word is often traced to Spanish, meaning manliness. In English, it is often rendered Omerta, without an accent. As we grew to adulthood the word Omertà was constantly being used when describing how each day, month, or year’s activities and what was expected of us. It is a popular attitude among the people in our world. The use of the word along with the definition implies never collaborating with the police. It also intended as a vow of silence among Mafiosi. Among Mafia members, it means that they will not involve the police or the government in the affairs of the Mafia, and will deny its very existence. Within Mafia culture, breaking the oath of Omerta is punishable by death. It is common, in such areas, that after a Mafia-related murder no one will be able to remember hearing or seeing anything, and no one will be willing to talk to the police. With information once more being placed before the readers, what is your position? If anything happens, will you remain silent and protect your Family? 'OBITUARIES ' Althalus Born: Mar 22nd 1:30PM in Chicago Died: Apr 7th 9:50PM in Chicago Rank: Street Boss Quotes for funeral attendees: CarmelaDeAngelis: Rest in Peace sweetpea. I'll take care of Emmy for you ChooseYourDeath: I was about to buy you a gun, got sent to jail...Best Defense I have ever seen. Superority Born: Apr 1st 6:57AM in Las Vegas Died: Apr 7th 7:42PM in Las Vegas Rank: Street Boss Quotes for funeral attendees: Infinite-Wisdom: RIP friend JohnWayneGacy-Jr: RIP CrayMan Born: Mar 23rd 6:49PM in Detroit Died: Apr 16th 9:50PM in Detroit Rank: Street Boss Quotes from funeral Wild_Joka: damn, I didn’t see this one coming RIP cuz_i_can_cross: rip ChooseYourDeath Born: Feb 19th 6:09PM in Detroit Died: Apr 17th 6:49PM in Chicago Rank: Capo Quotes for funeral attendees: Teddy_Baker: No way man. Wrench you were a true legend. You lead the TMS well and would do anything for us. I knew it would happen someday but I just wish it wasn’t today. You had a good run and will always be remembered. RIP man Xander_Jr Born: Apr 7th 6:47PM in Miami Died: Apr 18th 7:12PM in Chicago Rank: Street Boss Quotes from funeral attendees: LadyBlue: RIP XanderX: It's ok,I'll do my best....I promise! RIP Bluebell Born: Mar 19th 12:49PM in Detroit Died: Apr 18th 7:20PM in Detroit Rank: Made Man Quotes from funeral attendees: Quack: Rest in peace ma'am. Here's to the finest maker of lemonade. SonnenKinder: God love us! Safe trip. Rest in Peace D-Killa: RIP hun this should have never happened, I still think Godson should have never been with us Shortlived_Glory Born: Apr 14th 2:13PM in Atlanta Died: Apr 19th 10:00AM in New York Rank: Street Boss Quotes from funeral attendees: Optimus: Rest in Peace 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Fight club. Fight club is offering you another way to make money, yet another way to lose it. The deal is easy, you can enter the contest on 4 different levels, and you will be playing against the person that has entered on the same level. Level 1: 10K to enter Level 2: 15K to enter Level 3: 20K to enter Level 4: 50K to enter If you win, you get your money back + the money of the opponent. The higher level you enter, the more you win. Each contender gets to choose between 1 hard hit, 2 normal hits and 2 defences. However each contender is limited to choose a total of 3 hits, defences or a mix in total in 1 fight. It is not just the fighting that will give you the opportunity to win 100K, but you will also need to think logical how to use the hits and defences and in what order, remember you only have 2 hits, 2 defences and 1 hard hit to use, so doing 3 defences or 3 hits will get you disqualified. The point system: - Hit: 1 point - Hard hit: 3 points - Defend a hard hit: 2 points - Defend normal hit: 1 point - Both defending: 0 points Will you use power yet lose against a defender, or will you defend your way trough the fight making the fight end up in a draw which will make you both lose the cash. Think logical and fight honestly, and you might end up as winner of the fight. If the fight ends up in a tie, 80% of the amount will be saved as a jackpot for a big fight, The big fight consists out of all contenders that participated in the normal fights. (unless those people have died, or if they do not wish to participate again) However, entering the big fight will cost another 10K (of which 75% of the total amount will go to the jackpot) The big fight will be a knockout system, all contenders will be thrown in a hat and will be picked out by hand to keep it fair. If you are interested in entering this fight you will have to contact Aeron, all applications will go trough him Fights will be picked out, and a report will be made to place in to the gazette. You win, you walk away with the cash, you lose, and everyone will know about it. The odds? 50% chance of winning, 50% chance of losing. Its new, its hot, its fight club. 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Young man looking for philanthropist partners in Las Vegas for a gambling venture if interested contact Benny-The-Play-Boy 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Horses for sale- Dark Hitman $790,050 Peppermint Hitman $885,025 Contact Avenger for details. 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Infinite Stables brings you an Easter Sale Frosty Brat $700,000 Samurai Mouse $350,000 Horny Rat $500,000 Wild Diamond $400,000 Contact Infinite-Wisdom, or buy direct from the stables. 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Selling Horses- Peppermint Rocket $2,000,000 Sunday 12:31AM Disturbed Hooker $1,500,000 Sunday 06:31AM Beautiful Bubble $2,000,000 Saturday 06:31PM Silent Thief $2,000,000 Sunday 12:31AM Clumsy Lad $1,000,000 Sunday 12:31AM Slick Gentleman $2,500,000 Sunday 06:31AM Golden Power $1,500,000 Saturday 06:31PM Manic Bitch $3,000,000 Sunday 12:31AM Contact Jack for details. 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Looking for Experienced members who know the ways of the force. There may be a spot for you on the Council. Message me, Reich_Nehal if Interested. Will discuss further in detail when you get ahold of me. May The Force be With You. 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) TheReddeH Banking is now open! TheReddeH Banking has one account type: the Bloodline account. This account is an account for your entire bloodline! Not only can you freely deposit and withdraw money from your account, if you die, your son or daughter gets 75% of your bank balance! TheReddeH Banking is insured against any bank robbery, so your money will be 100% save! We also offer a 2% interest a week with a maximum of $15,000 for thugs, hoodlums, goombas and earners. You will receive a weekly bank statement. Contact TheReddeH now and open your bank account! - Interest is only paid for an entire week on Fridays only. - A secret password you provide allows your son to collect the money. - TheReddeH banking is not responsible for lost passwords. - Withdrawals can only be made by collecting it yourself; no wire-transfers. - I do offer to travel to you for a withdrawal, return tickets are on you. 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) TNT horse stables – we buy and sell horses Current horses for sale: 1 Undercover Runner $2,000,000 2 Santas Little Helper $2,000,000 3 Cool WitchCraft $3,500,000 4 Sugar Prince $3,500,000 5 Doubtful Vandal $3,000,000 7 Naked Whiskey $3,000,000 Prices are negotiable. Contact Trinitrotoluene to buy or sell horses. 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ************************************* 1st Infinite Stables Raffle ************************************* Prize : Modern Star Winner: Tony-R ************************************* CONGRATULATIONS * Tony-R * ************************************* Keep an eye out for future raffles at Infinite-Wisdom. ************************************* 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to Quack c/o the Mafia Gazette. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines.